Shaina Storm
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical information |- | Nickname(s) | Queen of Ashes |- | Homeland | Elis, Greece |- | Occupation | Queen of Elis |- | Born | 1214 AD |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical description |- | Race | Elendili (Half Elf, Half Human) |- | Gender | Female |- | Height | 1.59 meters |- | Hair color | Flaxen/ White |- | Eye color | Pale Blue |- | Distinguishing Features | Her White Hair |- | Spoken Languages | Greek, English & Elvish |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents * Markus Mallory - Adoptive Father * Eldin Sunweaver (Storm) - Biological Father * Lyra of Elis |- | Siblings * Laini Torani Rose Storm * Thayn Achilles Solon Storm |- | Spouse(s) * None |- | Children * None |- | Other Family Members * Rose Storm - Great Aunt * Torani Storm - Honorary Aunt (First Cousin, once removed) * Seifa Theirin - Honorary Cousin (Second Cousin) * Hector Storm - Paternal Grandfather * Mistale Sunweaver - Paternal Grandmother * Achilles of Myrmidon - Maternal Grandfather * Kyra Spyros - Maternal Grandmother * Panos of Myrmidon - Uncle * Arista of Myrmidon - Aunt * Dante, son of Panos - Cousin |} "I swear...... Oh Gods I SWEAR with every fiber of my being, every breath in my body and scar upon my soul, I will take back what was stolen! I will not disappear into the night! I will become my enemies' very nightmares made flesh! I will not REST until I have their heads. Every.... Last.... One of them.” The daughter of two great royal houses, Shaina was born as Auréle Mistale Kyra Storm, Princess of Elis. From an early age, it was clear that Auréle was not like other children in the Greek family. When she was born, both Lyra and grandmother Kyra, had expected that she would simply be another petal on the rose of typical Spyros women. Lyra took after her mother, Kyra after hers, going back several generations. But as Auréle became a toddler, she seemed to have a quiet way about her, and was renowned for her often sombre expression. On top of this, her unusual features of milky blue eyes and almost white hair, made her stand out from all in both families. No one could recall a person born with such a fair complexion. Many assumed her an albino, but her ability to develop a tan proved this false, leaving her other lighter complexions a mystery. As soon as she was able to stand upright and speak, she revealed herself to be very determined and strong willed, but there was always something sad about her. Her constant sadness seemed to be a foreshadowing of the tragedy that would befall her family. Having lost her parents, grandparents in one horrific event, she was swept away into the burning night to be raised by her mother's royal guardian, Markus Mallory. Auréle only remembered certain images of that terrible night that destroyed her family, but the image that haunted her the most was seeing her mother killed. Though, for his own reasons, Markus led her to believe that he was her father. She was so young, and her memories conflicted, that in time she believed him, and looked to Markus as a father. At night, he would tell her stories of her mother, and stories about Elis...... 'Gallery' Little.jpg|Shaina as a child Lyra and Auréle.jpg|Shaina with her mother, Lyra Chloemoretzdaily700.jpg|Shaina never truly recovered from her mother's death. 208 26.jpg|The truth revealed. Shaina learns of her true heritage. 210_86.jpg|From the Ashes. Shaina in the old throne room of Elis. 210 264.jpg| Shaina holding her dragons; Auron, Theia & Litani Tumblr mbti6d9o2V1qzmiqro1 1280.jpg| Shaina & Dante drogon.jpg| Auron, Shaina's dragon. He is the twin of Dante's dragon, Virgil. Viserion 2x10.jpg|Theia, originally intended as Thayn's dragon. Rhaegal 1x10.jpg| Litani, originally intended as Laini's dragon. Dante & Shaina Complete.jpg|In the Time of Dragons... Category:Elendili Category:Female Category:Royalty Category:Elisian Category:Dragon Blood